Appearance Deceives
by bloodsoakedleather
Summary: Smutty interlude wherein assumptions are made about what happens in their bed, Nasir is not so shy and innocent in private and Agron might just be an exhibitionist. SLASH


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show, if i did it would be called Agron & Nasir, NOT Spartacus. This is just for fun.

**APPEARANCE DECEIVES**

The sounds of raucous laughter filled the courtyard as Agron and the newly liberated Germans feasted and drank . It warmed Nasir's heart to hear it, to know that Agron once again had brothers from his homeland. He himself was long resigned to never hearing his own native tongue again, it had been so long he was not certain he would recognise it if he did. He understood then how it must gladden his German to once more speak in his native tongue and, in turn hear it spoken back.

Happiness for Agron was however, laced with some other feeling with which Nasir was unfamiliar. It was Naevia who had given name to it.

"You are jealous Nasir." She had said with an amused smile when she came upon him half concealed in shadow, watching the new arrivals with furrowed brow. "They are keeping him from your arms and you dislike them doing so. Do not fret, he will return to you before nightfall. Only the Gods themselves could keep him from your arms beyond then."

She smiled again and went on her way.

He considered her words and concluded that she was correct, he was indeed jealous. He did not like this new feeling, it did not sit well with him, but he would not begrudge Agron time spent with his kinsmen. He would not be so selfish. Instead he would wait in silence, stealing occasional glance until night came and his lover, tired of more rowdy company, once again sought his arms.

* * *

><p>"Someone's gaze falls upon you brother." One of the Germans nudged Agron's arm. "With eyes that speak of want and hunger."<p>

Agron turned to see who watched him and was not surprised.

"Nasir." He said. At this distance he could not detect it but he knew there would be faint blush on the Syrian's cheeks at being caught and it made him smile to think of it. With broad grin spreading across his face he turned back to his brothers and added. "He is beautiful, is he not?

"As any woman I have seen." One of the men answered.

"But with ass tighter than any cunt I'll wager." Laughter broke out once more within the group. Agron made no reply to the comment, instead he stated.

"Do not let him hear you call him woman, he will take up sword to prove perception false."

The other man shrugged his large shoulders.

"I should concern myself with a mere boy? I could best him easily."

"Such certainty would be misplaced brother." Agron told the man. "He is a feisty one, and far stronger than he looks. Besides, If you should put even one scratch on him, I would be compelled to hurt you." There was much humour in Agron's words but also some truth. It was not lost on the Germans.

"He is yours then? He belongs to you?" One questioned. Agron shook his head.

"We are free men now, there is no question of belonging or ownership. We have chosen each other."

"And you are faithful?" The other man seemed to find the concept strange.

"There is no other who stirs me as he does." He turned his gaze to Nasir once more and licked his lips. "Now if you will excuse me.." He said, rising to his feet. "I find talk of him has me stirred in just such a fashion."

"He means his cock is hard." Agron did not deny the truth of it.

"It is so." He chuckled. "And I have discovered the only way to best such stirrings is in the embrace of he who gives them substance. I bid you all goodnight, now I retire to my bed and company of a more intimate nature."

"Haha. Methinks sweet Nasir might find the simple task of sitting down to be a difficult one come morning. I should expect him to be walking with a limp when next we see him." There was much bawdy laughter and backslapping at this but Agron simply shook his head and chuckled.

"Alas, sweet Nasir is still troubled by recent injury that almost cost his life. Such activities have been given delay until he is further healed. Until then we have found desires sated in both of us by reversal of roles. It is a most satisfactory arrangement."

The assembled men glanced at each other then at Agron and once more broke into a chorus of loud guffaws which Agron shared a short time before taking his leave.

"Farewell then brother." One called out in humorous voice. "Make attempt to not cry out too loudly and disturb our sleep."

"I make no promise." Agron called back. "Such a thing would be far beyond my control."

* * *

><p>Nasir could still hear their raucous laughter as Agron took his arm and pulled him away to a more secluded place. He wondered as to it's cause but found no opportunity to ask of it before he found himself pressed against the wall of the small compartment that served as their bedchamber. Even his surprised gasp found no time to make itself heard before it was swallowed by a hungry kiss.<p>

Agron's lips were unyielding, his tongue demanding, and Nasir gave himself up completely to the kiss as if it had been days, even weeks since the last instead of mere hours.

"I have… missed you." He whispered hoarsely as desperate need slowed to something less hurried but just as passionate.

"I have not been anywhere."

"You have not been in my arms."

It amused Agron to hear Nasir so aggrieved by absence of his company.

"It has only been a few hours."

"It seems like more when time is filled with desire and longing."

"But desire and longing make reunion all the more sweet do they not?"

Nasir could not argue with the truth of that.

"I suppose they do." He pouted. Agron thought he was never more desirable than when he pouted, except perhaps when he was lost to pleasure, flushed and beaded with sweat. "But that does not make the waiting any less torturous."

"Agreed. I will not deny that it was good to hold conversation in native tongue and to speak again of the land I once called home, but by your side is home to me now and even with the company of new found brothers, absence of your arms can only be endured for so long."

"I am glad to hear it." Nasir smiled, his earlier curiosity finding it's way back into his thoughts now that they weren't so clouded. "Now tell me, what was said that made you all laugh so heartily?"

"Nothing of great importance. False conclusions were jumped to, I corrected them. That is all."

Nasir saw a glint in Agron's eyes suggesting that there was more to be told.

"False conclusions? Of what nature?"

"A very intimate nature." Agron grinned. "Let me just say, I made no secret of my desire for you and when I took my leave of them they were fully aware I intended to bed you. It was suggested that I would be causing you some difficulty with the tasks of sitting and walking."

"Oh." Nasir nodded slowly as meaning made itself clear. His own eyes held a glint now that mirrored Agrons and his lips curled into a grin. "And you told them…?"

"I told them that you had injury which prohibited such activities." He leant forward and brought his lips to Nasir's ear causing the younger man to shiver as he whispered. "I told them that soon enough I would have you underneath me, naked and breathless, writhing in pleasure, clawing and begging and crying out my name in broken voice as I sought to bring you to your completion." Nasir moaned from somewhere deep inside himself. Such a time was much anticipated, often dreamed about but had yet to be spoken of in such a sensual fashion. It thrilled him to his very core. But then everything about Agron thrilled him.

"And I told them." The German continued. "That until such time it would be you doing the fucking, not me."

The Syrian's eyes darkened further with lust. That Agron did not merely permit him to take his body that way but took pleasure from it, a great deal of pleasure if Nasir was not mistaken, and felt no shame in having others know it, made already rigid flesh harden still further, almost to point of pain. Nasir was in no hurry to find relief though, for this pain was a sweet bliss.

"It did not bother you to have them know that of you? Might they not have thought you less of a man for it?" He knew that it did not bother Agron in the least, and he doubted there could be any reason for someone to think him less of a man, least of all that, but he asked the question anyway just because he knew that it would gratify him to hear the answer.

"Should it?" Came Agrons reply. "Why should anyone think me less a man just because I take a certain pleasure in a certain way?" A wet tongue snaked out from between teasing lips and lapped at the spot below his ear, scalding skin with its heat even as fingertips busied themselves tracing circles across his heaving chest and taught stomach. "Besides, surely only an exceptional man…" He slipped his hand inside Nasir's bracae and roughly grabbed his straining cock. "Could find himself impaled on a weapon such as this and not cry out from pain."

Eyes met, as did mouths and tongues and the kiss was fierce, maybe even brutal. It betrayed an urgency in both of them, a desperate need to have and be had.

"Come." Agron rasped, taking Nasir by the hand, leading him. "This talk has served to enflame me and only your touch can extinguish those flames."

They moved quickly, stripping themselves of the pestilent garments that now hindered access and prevented them the pleasure of feeling flesh against flesh. They were naked before the reached the makeshift bed.

Agron lay down, pulling Nasir atop him, hands sliding over his shoulders and down his back, coming to rest upon his ass, pulling him closer, rolling his hips. Both men moaned holding themselves back, save for the small thrusts that came involuntarily. Neither wanted to spend too soon, and both knew that if they stayed like this much longer, cock would slide against cock one time too many and they would both come to their ends.

"Come closer." Agron demanded, indicating with a pat, the place he wanted Nasir to be.

"You wish to taste?" He asked, scrambling to take position straddling the German's broad shoulders.

"I wish you to be slick when you enter me. I may be exceptional but even I cannot take this dry." He dragged a rough tipped finger along the hard length of Nasir's flesh, drawing a low growl from the younger man, then added with a wink. "I also wish to taste."

He raised his head just enough, stuck out his tongue and lapped at the moisture which leaked from Nasir's tip, before sucking the cock into his mouth. Nasir's eyes slipped shut and his head tipped back as he allowed the sensations to wash over him. Agron's mouth was hot and wet and his tongue wicked. It lapped and swirled and explored and teased. Sometimes the tongue would still and Agron would hollow his cheeks, sliding his lips lower until no more of Nasir would fit and he was compelled to release him for purpose of drawing breath.

"Truly, the Gods have blessed you with talents beyond just fighting." The Syrian murmured between pleasured moans. "If you do not cease, I fear I will be at my end very soon and I refuse to find my release until I have you on your knees begging for your own."

Agron groaned around the flesh he savoured, sending a shiver through the smaller mans body and with some small reluctance tempered by the promise of things to come, he removed his mouth.

"Then make it so, for I would have it so too."

Nasir shifted his weight and moved back, allowing space for the German to roll onto his front, then took hold of his hips and dragged him to his knees. He was momentarily transfixed. Agron's bare ass, perfectly sculpted and raised skyward was a sight to behold. He reached out and gave gentle caress, one finger taking slow journey through the valley which nestled between the cheeks.

Agron grumbled.

"Nasir, do not tease. I would have you now or I may die from waiting.

Nasir could not help but chuckle at his lover's impatience. He took himself in hand and positioned the head of his weeping cock at the opening to Agron's body, but he did not push forward. He waited instead for another grumble.

"Fucking Syrian. Would you have me beg even before release is imminent?"

"Maybe."Agron groaned.

"Please Nasir. And do not be gentle, now is not the time. Remember I am no blushing virgin."

Nasir relented. His patience for teasing was itself growing thin, he was as hungry for this as Agron. He placed one hand in the small of his lover's back to steady himself and thrust into him, seating himself fully in one swift move.

Agron threw his head back and cried out loud, but not in pain. It was primal, the roar of some wild beast. It was long and deep and guttural, unmistakably male and there could be no doubt that it told tale of a pleasure too intense for words. It drove Nasir on. He withdrew, almost fully then thrust again, harder. Agron cried out again, louder, deeper, wilder than before. Nasir was sure half the temple had heard it.

Without slowing his thrusts, he leaned forward and wrapped an arm around the German's chest drawing him up so his chest pressed tightly against the other mans back. His lips found an ear, teeth nipped at the lobe and Nasir whispered.

"I think you like this too much. You want to be heard. You want people to know when we are fucking. Tell me I am mistaken."

Agron made no reply. Nasir grinned.

"Then I am right. You do want them to know when we are fucking… when I am fucking you."

Agron mumbled something in his native German tongue that Nasir did not understand, though the meaning was clear when Agron thrust his body back against Nasir's, seeking deeper penetration.

"I would have you fuck me in front of baying crowds if you were so inclined." He hissed.

The words had effect on The Syrian almost immediately. He slid his free hand down over Agron's stomach and grasped his dripping cock with slender fingers.

"You are straining for release."

"Yes."

"As am I. Tell me what you need. What is it that will bring you to completion?"

If Nasir's voice was hoarse now, Agron's was more so.

"You Nasir. To feel you deep inside me when you find you find release of your own, that will see me come undone. Please."

That was more than Nasir could stand. He could no more hold back his release now, than he could hold back each breath that escaped as a new one was drawn. One more thrust, hard and deep, and Agron found his plea answered as Nasir spent his seed so deep in him that he could almost taste it. And it was as Agron had said, that sensation, so intense, so pure was what drove him far beyond reach of any self control and had him shuddering as he spilled his very essence into Nasir's hand.

The two men stayed like that for some minutes, just holding each other until they no longer had the strength to keep themselves upright and collapsed panting and breathless into a tangle of boneless limbs on the bed beneath them.

"I am spent. In more ways than one." The German croaked, turning only his head to look at Nasir. "I cannot be bothered to go hunting for water and cloths for washing."

"Same." Nasir answered, holding his lovers gaze as he lifted his hand and licked it clean of his release.

Agron groaned.

"Little man, you are insatiable."

"Not so little."

"I am very well acquainted with that fact, thank you." They both chuckled.

Agron drew breath and moved to roll onto his back. The action was somewhat laboured and Nasir, propped up on one elbow, watched with barely concealed laughter.

"Something amuses you?"

"You could say so." He grinned. "It would seem your brothers will find you to be the one with difficulty walking and sitting tomorrow."

The German could not find the energy to swat him round the head for the remark.

"I could hardly hide it now."

Following some fumbling, Agron was able to find the edge of the blanket and pull it over them. Nasir laid his head on the other man's chest and curled in close to him. He was near as fatigued as Agron and his eyes were beginning to feel heavy. Just before he gave in to exhaustion he heard a sleepy voice declare…

"I will have you know that when wound is healed and roles can be reversed, I am going to make you pay. I will have my revenge, do not doubt it.

Nasir did not doubt it at all.

"I would expect nothing different." He mumbled.

Then sleep claimed them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated<strong>


End file.
